Tokimeki, Kirameki! START!
Tokimeki, Kirameki START! ''(ときめき、きらめき！START！; Throbbing, Sparkling! START!) is a Shining! song performed in Episode 11, Stage 04. Lyrics |-|English= Shine, for yourself. (Can't!) Believe, the heart's music (Believe!) Throbbing, Sparkling! (None?) Smile, dance! Pose, sing! Smile and Dance! Pose and Sing! Throbbing, Sparkling! (YES!) Will now begin (START!) Shine! Your own sparkle Believe! Everyone's throb Right now, please dance? (Sing too!) Is this the start? (Throbbing, Sparkling!) That's right, listen to this Song, And watch the dance. Once more, once more, Gonna start, Throbbing, Sparkling! START! Shine, by yourself (Once more!) Believe in that miracle, for your own sake (Alright!) Your own song (Sing for me!) The heart's dance (Dance now!) All ready? (Ready!) Throbbing! Sparkling! START! Try again! The top place's sake By yourself, Listen to the heart's music, The melody is waiting that's why! Are you Ready? (Dance!) Okay ready (Sing!) Shine, Believe in the future!~ Start the Countdown! Five, Four, Three, Two, One... And lastly, Zero! Reach your hand out... And grab the chance Now, wait for time. The top place, is coming soon! The throbbing time is over there, A sparkling future is gonna come, Turn, left! Spin, right! Clock (Shine now) Strike! (Believe now) Throbbing, Sparkling! START! |-|Kanji= あなた自身のために輝く。 （できません！） 信じて、心の音楽（信じて！） 激怒、輝く！ （無し？） スマイル、ダンス！ ポーズ、歌う！ スマイルとダンス！ ポーズと歌を歌う！ 激怒、輝く！ （はい！） 今すぐ始めます（START！） 輝く！あなた自身の輝き 信じて！みんなの鼓動 今、ダンスしてください？ （歌も！） これがスタートですか？ （激怒、輝く！） そうです、この歌を聞いて、 そしてダンスを見てください。 もう一度、もう一度、 始めるつもりだ、 激怒、輝く！開始！ あなた自身で輝く、（もう一度！） その奇跡を信じて、自分のために（大丈夫！） 自分の曲（私のために歌う！） 心のダンス（今ダンス！） すべての準備？ （準備中！） うんざり！スパークリング！開始！ 再試行する！ 一番の場所 自分で、 心の音楽を聞いて、 メロディーが待っているのはその理由！ 準備はできたか？ （ダンス！） OK準備完了（歌う！） シャイン、 将来を信じて！〜 カウントダウンを開始してください！ 五、四、三、二、一... 最後に、ゼロ！ 手を伸ばしてください... チャンスをつかむ 今、時間を待つ。 一番上の場所、すぐに来ている！ 鼓動する時間はそこにあります。 輝く未来が来るだろう、 左折してください！ スピン、そう！ 時計（今すぐ） ストライク！ （今信じて） 激怒、輝く！開始！ |-|Romaji= Kagayake, jibun dake ni. (''Can't!) Shinjite, kokoro no music '' (''Believe!) Tokimeki, Kirameki! (Nai?) Smile, odotte! Pose, utate! Smile and Dance! Pose and Sing! Tokimeki, Kirameki! (Yes!) Ima hajimari (START!) Shine! Jibun no kirameki Believe! Minna no tokimeki Koko ni, Odotte kurenai? (Utate mo yo!) Kore wa start? (Tokimeki, Kirameki!) So yo, Kono uta kite, Kono mai mite. Mo ikai, mo ikai, Hajimarunda, Tokimeki, Kirameki! START! Kagayake na sai, hitori kiri (Once more!) Shinjite ano kiseki, jibun no tame nii (Alright!) Hitori no song (Sing for me!) Kokoro no dance (Dance now!) Junbi dekta? (Ready!) Tokimeki! Kirameki! START! Mo ichido try! Toppu no tame ni Jibun dake ni, Kokoro no music no kite, Merodii wa mataru dakara! Are you Ready? (Dance!) Junbi okay (Sing!) Kagayake na sai, Mirai no Shinjite!~ Start the Countdown! Go, Shi, San, Ni, Ichi... Saigo wa , zero! Te wo nobasete... Chansu ga tsukamate, Ima wa, jikan wa matete. Toppu wa, ato sukoshii! Tokimeki jikan wa asoko, Kirameki mirai wa kuru, Turn, hidari! Spin, migi! Clock (Ima Kagayake) Strike! (Ima Shinjite) Tokimeki, Kirameki! START! |-|Character Parts= (Can't!) (''Believe!) Tokimeki, Kirameki! (Nai?) #ff8ead|Luka}}/ Smile and Dance! #87CEEB|Crystal}}/ Pose and Sing! Tokimeki, Kirameki! (Yes!) Ima hajimari (START!) Koko ni, ( ) ( ) So yo, Tokimeki, Kirameki! START! ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) #87CEEB|Crystal}}/ Junbi dekta? #ff8ead|Luka}}/ (Ready!) Tokimeki! Kirameki! START! Merodii wa mataru dakara! (Dance!) (Sing!) Start the Countdown! Ichi... #ff8ead|Luka}}/ Saigo wa , #87CEEB|Crystal}}/ zero! Tokimeki jikan wa asoko, Kirameki mirai wa kuru, ( ) ( ) Tokimeki, Kirameki! START! Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Multi-typed Songs Category:Shining! Category:Crystal Sora Category:Yura Rika Category:Luka Sakurana Category:Hana Shilda Category:Shining! Songs Category:Music